


I know places

by Mariss95



Series: talk me down [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariss95/pseuds/Mariss95
Summary: Felicity's life gets turned upside down when her classmate reveals himself to be so much more.[AU story told in dialogue-only ficlets]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this mash up of my love for AUs and the game of using only dialogue to tell a story.  
> This started as a result of the first sentence prompted and then grew in my head to the point of having a beginning, ending, and a whole lot of middle.  
> So I've decided to post it as an individual multi-chapter story for easier access. (A couple chapters had already been posted in a ficlet collection, thus may appear familiar)  
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Please, put it DOWN.”

“No. I-I can’t.”

“ _Felicity—_ ”

“NO! Tommy, or whoever you are. Don’t Felicity me. And don’t take one step closer. I may be a lousy shot, but you’re a very big target.”

“Oliver.”

“W– _what?_ ”

“Oliver. That’s my real name. And I’ll explain it all if you just lower my gun.”

“You just _killed_ my bodyguard and think saying a name squares that up? He must have hit you harder than I thought.”

“No; he’s not dead, just unconscious. And I’m just doing my job.”

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure knocking people down isn’t what you were around me for… or is it?”

“…”

“ _Oliver_ , you’re not just another student, are you?”

“No. I’m here for you. _Wait!_ Not like that! Lower it back, Felicity! I’m not here to hurt you!”

“And how can I be sure of that with Rob lying on the floor?”

“Because _he_ was here to hurt you. He’s been keeping tabs on you all along. Been hired right out of the job you fell back from.”

“Pegasus? I thought my resignation was pretty clear; I don’t want anything to do with _that_.”

“I know. But they need you, and you already knew too much. He was their way to reel you back in.”

“Woah. That makes some sense. He always seemed kind of shady, but I just thought he’d watched too many Bond movies. And after all it’s like _I_ ’m living in one.”

“I’m not a spy, Felicity.”

“Then who are you?”

“… I’m on your side.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Look at me. Just breathe, okay?”

“Just breathe? Oliver, they’re shooting at us!”

“And I’ll be shooting right back at them as soon we can get to my bedroom.”

“Your _what_? You seriously have your priorities messed up.”

“Not that—stay low and run when I tell you to.”

“Okay, but just cause that sounds more tempting than getting shot at. But we’re gonna have a talk about all this commanding later”

“…”

“… they stopped. Oliver, they stopped shooting. Why do I think that’s a bad thing?”

“Because it means they’re closing in on us.”

“Yup, that’s definitely worse… and suddenly makes you pulling a freaking arsenal from under your bed seem normal. I swear if this isn’t in the next Bourne movie—”

“Fe-li-ci-ty. Please, I know this is a lot to take in, and I’ll answer everything I can, as soon as people stop shooting at us.”

“Us. Not you… they’re shooting cause I’m here.”

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Just breathe, and stay behind me. Do you trust me?”

“As crazy as it sounds, and that’s saying a lot coming from me, I do.”

“Great. Then let’s get this over with.”

“Right with you, Bourne.”


	3. Chapter 3

"You know this is not exactly how I pictured it would be like."

"You've pictured yourself breaking into the library at night?"

"No. I've already done that."

"…"

"Don't look so surprised. Doesn't the goth look and hacker background say anything to you?"

"Huh."

"I meant my getaway. Fleeing for my life after a shoot-out and ending up in a library is a bit anticlimactic, if I must say."

"And you must."

"Absolutely. Babbling is part of the package deal with me. Which I'd have assumed you'd learnt too since I verbally derailed two words into our first conversation."

"Yeah. 'Walking Calvin Klein ad'. Gotta admit I've been called worse."

"I believe I then said 'a less douchy version of it', which I still stand by, since you've apparently saved my life and all."

"Felicity… I know this seems confusing, and you don't have all the facts–"

"Barely any is more like it. "

"But you've trusted me this far."

"You haven't let me down."

"And I won't. Just a little bit longer and it'll better. You'll be safe."

"Okay. And how exactly does the library come in handy in this? I'm no expert in the corporate assassination business, but since I'm pretty sure the guys that were shooting at us aren't that dead, we can expect more to come soon, right? Shouldn't getting out of campus be the safest choice then?"

"We will."

"… after you've done some light reading?"

"After I've followed protocol."

"… I take it by your silence that that's where the explanation stops."

"…"

"Okay then… Just to be clear, in absence of other logic, I'm sticking with my Bond theories… And he can smile!"

"I try not to make it a habit when we're in danger."

"And why are we? In immediate danger that is. Was Rob about to kill me when you stepped in?"

"No. They only tried to kill you because you were with me."

"Well, that's comforting."

"Rob's job was to keep tabs on you; see if they could turn you, or if you were about to rat them out. But their time was running out; soon they'd brought you in, no matter the cost."

"Oh. And that's spy-code for…"

"Your mother."

"Is she alright!?"

"Yes. She's been relocated to a safe facility, under the impression of an all-paid vacation. She'll be okay."

"Wha– what have I gotten us into? Oliver, why can't they leave me alone?"

"You know what they want from you."

"..."

"You made that code, they need you to finish it."

"I won't. I may have dabbled outside the lines before, but I stop at mass-murder. Quite before that actually."

"I know."

"Because you're 'Tommy', my fake classmate who I've been fake-tutoring all month?"

"No. Because it's not who you are. Or who you want to be. Anyone that really talks to you can know that in a heartbeat."

"… but I _wrote_ the code."

"Before you knew what it was for."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because I know _you_. And I'll get you out of this, Felicity. I promise."

"Well Oliver, I hope you're a better spy that you are a programmer."

"Hah, that's a given."


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you need a hand with that?"

"No. Believe it or not, I've already died my hair before."

"Wasn't always jet black?"

"No, I was trying to make a point. And why am I saying so much to you? I should be mad, and silent, and just not rewarding your lack of real answers to barely anything I've asked on the drive here with more intel on me. It'll all probably go on your folder of facts at the end of the mission."

"Felicity—"

"What?! You've been saying that, in _that_ way, and looking at me as if it were enough. Guess what, Oliver? it's not anymore!"

"You're mad. I can explain—"

"You can? Or will it be just another stream of half-truths to get me to do what you want?"

"... I'm sorry."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be safe."

"No! What do you want _from_ me?"

"…"

"You or whoever you work for clearly don't want me to finish the job for them, but why do you need me alive? If this has proven me anything is that I'm just a tool in somebody's game. I'd at least like to know who I'm playing for."

"Stop it. You–you are not a thing I'm dragging around. You're _you._ Babbling and angry and patient all at once. And you don't deserve this, any of it. All I can and will do is keep you safe."

"That's really sweet, and thoughtful, but still intentionally vague… wait, you don't even _know_ why they want me? The people you work for?"

"I… I know they want you alive and away from them. That's enough for me."

"… okay. I'll give up until the morning. Only because you've practically spoken more in the last twelve hours than in the month I've known you."

"…"

"And Oliver… I don't think I've said it before, which makes me the douche and ungrateful party here. _Thank you_. For saving my life and all."

"Always."


	5. Chapter 5

"Was that your handler?"

"Felicity—"

"It's okay. I didn't overhear anything good. Walls are surprisingly thick for a shady warehouse."

"It's a safe house. We'll be moving soon, headed to base."

"Okay. Whatever that is."

"… I'm—"

"—sorry? I know. You keep saying that and meaning it. You know for a whole undercover spy or whatever you're a pretty lousy liar."

"What–"

"You practically bit out the word 'girlfriend' to the clerk back at that motel when signing us up. I don't have an U.N.C.L.E. credential or anything, but still could read the judgement and suspicion all over his face."

"An uncl— _what_?"

"A hooker, Oliver. He thought I was entertainment, or a dirty mistress. And you having some weird fetish, by the way he eyed my then-goth self."

"As long as he didn't think we were criminals and reported us, we're fine."

"Oh, so you're not an undercover cop."

"…"

"Right, because then you'd have to tell me, all 'for the people' and everything. And I'm sure I'd be cuffed and hearing my rights, considering past information gathering and all."

"You mean your hacking?"

"Harmless really. After all, the on-paper job is what got me into this dungeon."

"I thought it was a warehouse."

"Shady still being the key word. Just because it has something resembling beds and a hidden armoury, doesn't make it all fancy."

"I don't know. Most five stars hotels don't have the latter."

"Was that a joke?"

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

"Yeah. You're welcome… you should definitely smile more, it suits you."

"You too."

"… I'd be smiling even harder if this palace had a laptop?"

"No luck. There will be plenty where we're going."

"Don't bait me like that. Especially if you don't intend to let me use them."

"It'll be out of my hands."

"So… _base_ is—"

"—safety. Unbreachable by them."

"Okay… will you be there? For as shrouded in secrecy as you still remain to me, you're pretty much of the only people I trust right now."

"Thank you. I don't take that lightly. And yes, I'll be by your side for as long as I can."

"Thanks… so, you're practically like my bodyguard."

"Partly."

"And the other part?"

"Someone you can count on."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oliver, are you awake?"

"… yes."

"That was a silly question; of course you are. With you so stubbornly choosing that pancake of a mattress over sharing this actual bed."

"It's too small."

"We've shared smaller when there was only one. Granted, you even planned on sleeping on the floor then."

"… this bed is closer to the door."

"… okay."

"Felicity, you can say what you are thinking."

"I shouldn't say a _lot_ of things I'm thinking."

"Hah. Give it a try."

"Was it weird for you? Listening to me babble about tech for hours, basically force-feeding you stuff you weren't actually there to learn."

"Not really… it felt a bit like high school though, being back to feeling clueless."

"Haha, so bad math grades. Something new about you."

"For your file on me?"

"Of course."

"Only fair."

"Have you ever had to shadow anyone else that spoke in the weirdest unintended sexual innuendos possible?"

"No, that is a welcomed first."

"You say that now that it's gotten better."

"..."

"Do you always do this, protecting, or extracting people?"

"Sometimes."

"…"

"Others it's reckon. Gathering information, finding a target... Anything more I tell you will endanger you."

"You mean more than being hunted and shot at as I am right now?"

"They weren't shooting at you, but wanting to take me out."

"To take me _with_ them, right? So knowing of your missions, tasks, would be riskier to my life than kidnapping and then probable death?"

"Being in the dark about some things keeps you safe."

"Whatever happened to 'information is power'?"

"… you haven't met my boss."

"There's an unspoken 'yet' to that sentence that sounds less than thrilling."

"It's just better to tread carefully, play by the rules. Less risk involved from any _them_."

"I can try… I just hate feeling powerless. Being oblivious to the bigger picture of a them had me almost doing the unthinkable."

"… May I ask something too?"

"Only fair."

"How…"

"—did I _not_ know?"

"How did you get there?"

"… my boyfriend. At the time. Past tense, given he turned out to be a psychotic asshole willing to play with people's lives to feel powerful."

"He was one of them?"

"Yes. He recruited me once I foolishly showed him what I could do. If I had known—"

"—I know. A part of him knew too. He would've told you otherwise."

"I guess. Something to take as a compliment."

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"That's the worst part. I didn't just witness something bad, this didn't just _happen_ to me. I _helped_ them. _I_ worked with Cooper and his team, hacking our way into that information. And all the while I got _paid_ for it too."

"You didn't know."

"Yes, but that doesn't make me innocent either. If they get to them—"

"—they won't. Neither to you."

"… Oliver, have you ever failed a mission?"

"More that I want to remember."

"So there goes forgiveness."

" _Felicity—_ "

"Good night, Oliver."

"… good night."


	7. Chapter 7

"Woah… you weren't kidding about the computers! Can I touch them?"

"I wouldn't just then."

"You're tense… tenser than usual."

"…"

"Oliver, what's wrong? I thought this was safe. Freakishly white and minimalistic, and everyone looks like serious zombies, but still, no one's shooting at me."

"They won't."

"Then why aren't you breathing like a normal human? I swear your jaw is about to crack."

"… Felicity—"

"—Ms. Smoak. We finally meet."

"Oh. Hi?"

"Follow me— not you, agent Queen. But good job. Less bullets fired would've been ideal."

"… Oliver?"

"I'll be out here. I promise."

"Okay."

* * *

"You were right, the safe house was actually better. This new room is clean and well lit, and I bet there's a hidden weaponry somewhere, but still."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

"What did Waller say?"

"You really don't know."

"I've never lied to you."

"Aside from the fake identity, you mean?"

"It was protocol… would you have believed me if I'd just told you who I was and asked you to run away with me?"

"Yes! Probably, especially if you worded it like that."

"Felicity…"

"… she didn't say much really. A lot of faked pleasantries and condolences, and that piercing look that had me seriously doubting her humanity."

"What about _them_?"

"She was fishing, wanting to know what they've told me, if I had taken evidence before leaving, or had a way to contact Cooper."

"…"

"You never asked any of that."

"It wasn't my place."

"So I'm not a piece in the game but you are? _Agent_ _Queen_?"

" _Felicity_."

"You don't trust Waller."

"She's my boss."

"Those are not mutually exclusive."

"…"

" _Oliver_ , should _I_ trust her?"

"… I don't know."

"Then why are we here?"

"Felicity… If I could—"

"—and can't you? Can't we?"

"… they have your mother."

" _Oh._ "

"I'm so sorry."

"I think I want to be alone right now. Please."

"Okay. I'll be right outside, if that's okay."

"For them or…"

" _you_."

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Pretty please, leave it some love if you like it!!   
> I'd really like to know your opinion on this format, if its understandable, what could be better. Also what you expect from the story, your thoughts on what you think is going on, what you hope will happen. It'd really make my day :)
> 
> Lucy


End file.
